Ten Years Old Again
by Lollie782
Summary: Drake's dad's escaped from prison and Drake's old scared feelings come back. So what does he do when his dad comes back for real?
1. Chapter 1

Drake was sitting on his bed, practising a new song he'd written on his guitar

Drake was sitting on his bed, practising a new song he'd written on his guitar. It still needed work of course but he thought he was onto something. Josh was on his laptop, studying. What else would he be doing in his spare time?

"Yo, boob!"

Drake and Josh turned to find Megan (who else?) walking across the room. She stopped at Drake's bed and threw a newspaper at him.

"Hey!" Drake said. He then picked up the newspaper. "What's this?"

"A newspaper"

"Well, any idiot knows that"

"You certainly got us there" Josh added.

"If any idiot knows then why'd you ask?" Megan replied, sitting on the sofa turning on the TV.

"I mean, why'd you give me this?" Drake asked.

"Turn it to page 3" Megan instructed. Drake did so and found in big block letters:

'Man Makes A Prison Escape'

"So?" Drake says.

"Just read it"

Drake read:

'A man, by the name of Bill Parker, has escaped from San Diego prison, just yesterday. He had five years of confinement left and is now on the run. Police still don't know how he escaped. He left no evidence and just disappeared. This man is considered to be dangerous. If you see this man please contact police immediately'

Josh saw Drake's expression change when he started reading from confusion to worry. He watched Drake as he read the newspaper. What was it?

"Drake, is everything ok?" Josh asked. Drake continued to stare at the paper for a few seconds, then moved his head in Josh's direction but his eyes were still glued to the paper. Eventually, he tore his eyes away from the paper to look at Josh and he opened his mouth to speak but for a small number of seconds he didn't say anything.

"Uh, yeh. Yeh." Drake replied, nodding at turning back to the paper.

"Our dad's escaped from prison" Megan said.

"What?" Josh said. "How?"

"We don't know" Megan replied.

"Why was he even sent to prison?" Josh asked.

"I don't know" Megan said. "Drake won't let me know"

"Yeh, and you're not gunna know" Drake said.

"Why?" Megan asked.

"Because…" Drake said and hesitated. "Because you're not"

"What so I'm never gunna find out what happened to my dad?" Megan asked.

"You probably will when you're older but not now" Drake said.

"Ok" she said, surprising Drake by giving up so easily. Nobody spoke for about ten seconds later. Josh thought he should say something but didn't know what. "Great! I'm now ten seconds older. Now, tell me"

"Just forget it, Megan" Drake said. "Now get out!" Megan sighed and did so. Drake threw the paper at her as he said, "And take this with you!"

Megan left it on the floor and slammed the door shut.

"What was all that about?" Josh said.

"Nothing" Drake said, lying back on his bed.

"Well, why won't you tell Megan?" Josh asked.

"Because she doesn't necessarily need to know" Drake replied.

"Well, it's her dad. She does have a right to know" Josh said. "Does Mom know?" Drake nodded. "Does Dad?" Drake shrugged. "Do I know and haven't realised it yet?" Drake shook his head. "Do you wanna tell me?"

"Do you wanna know?" Drake asked.

"Well, yeh" Josh replied. "Why was he put in prison?"

Drake said. "He was locked up for child abuse"

Josh stopped. "W-what?"

"That is why Megan doesn't know"

"He…he abused you?"

"Yep. But don't worry about it" Drake said sitting up and jumping off his bed. "It's over. So just forget about it" He across the room and opened the door.

"Drake, I-" Josh started, but Drake closed the door. Josh stared at the door and said to him even though he couldn't hear him. "I'm here for you, bro."

Drake walked down the stairs and picked up his jacket. He was about to open the door but his mum stopped him.

"Drake, should you really be going out?"

"Why?"

"You know why" Audrey said.

Walter and Megan were sitting on the sofa. Walter let Drake and his mum talk while he spoke to Megan who wasn't in a very good mood.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Sorta" Megan replied. "It's just Drake and Mom won't tell me about my dad"

"Don't you think it's kinda serious?"

"I think I have an idea of why my dad was sent to prison." Megan told him.

"Really?"

Megan looked at her brother and her mum talking. She listened in to what they were saying.

"Mom, I'm not a little kid anymore and I'm not gunna let him control life anymore" Drake said.

"I know but you gotta think this through" Audrey said. "You never know"

"I'm not gunna hide away again" Drake said. He decided to end that argument. He opened the door and slammed it shut leaving Audrey standing there as she put her head in her hands and rubbed her forehead.

"It's kinda obvious" Megan said to Walter. She stood up and Walter followed her lead and walked over to Audrey. "Mom, did Dad ever hit Drake?"

Audrey shot up her head. "What? Don't be silly" Audrey chuckled but then suddenly stopped smiling. "Why?"

"It sounds like he did." Audrey sighed. "Is that why he's in prison?"

Audrey nodded. "Yeh. Well technically, he's not now seeing as he's escaped but I'm sure the police will find him soon"

Megan hugged Audrey. Walter smiled at them both and went upstairs to see Josh. He knocked on the door and opened to find Josh sitting on his bed, not doing much.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey" Josh replied.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeh I think so."

"Has Drake told you? About his dad?" Walter asked.

"Yeh he did. Just now" Josh said. "It's kinda shocking"

"I know" Walter sat down by his son. "But Drake's a strong kid. He's over it now"

"I'm not sure now" Josh said. "Now his dad's back"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, all the fear he had years ago is gunna come back to him" Josh said. "He won't feel safe now that his dad can get to him"

"I see your point" Walter said. "He'll be alright"

"But will he?" Josh said. "Now that he's on the loose he could get Drake again"

"It's a possibility." Walter said. "But we're hoping that he won't and Drake's an adult. If anything happens he'll tell somebody. He said just now, he's not gunna let him take control of his life."

"Yeh. Thanks, Dad" Josh said.

Drake walked down the street hurriedly. He didn't know why. He felt like Bill could get to him now, anywhere at anytime.


	2. Chapter 2

"He's just not picking up" Audrey said to Walter

"He's just not picking up" Audrey said to Walter.

"Give him space. He needs it right now" Walter replied. They were in the living room, sitting on the sofa. It was about fifteen minutes since Drake walked out of the house.

"I just don't want him running into that man again. He is the kind of person that would come back" Audrey said. "For no real reason. Just to cause a fuss"

"Chances are, he won't straight away. He only escaped yesterday. He wouldn't be able to get from San Diego prison all the way to here when he's got the police after him" Walter said.

"But we can't say that he hasn't. There's still a chance" Audrey said. "I'm just so-"

She heard the door shut and turned her head towards the door. Drake walked back in after a long walk. "Drake, honey, are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine. Just leave me alone ok?" Drake said, turning to go upstairs. He inside his bedroom to find Josh in the same place he left him: sitting on his bed. "Hey"

"Hey" Josh said. Drake walked across the room to get a can of soda from the mini fridge under his bed. He looked over at Josh who was staring into space, with a frown on his face.

"I knew it" Drake said. "I knew I shouldn't have told you"

"Why?" Josh asked.

"Because now every time you look at me you're gunna think of me as the person that that happened to" Drake said sitting on the sofa, annoyed.

"That's not what I'm thinking at all" Josh said.

"Yeh right" Drake said, not believing him. "Then what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking: how the hell do you hide it?" Josh asked. Drake turned around to look at him.

"What?"

"I never would have guessed. By the way you act all the time. You seem so carefree." Josh said, shaking his head slowly.

"I just don't think about it. Staying home while Mom was at work. All those long nights. And that British accent he has. I'm not gunna lie to you. He's pretty scary" Drake said. "It's just, I don't think about it. I block it out. Some things he did I just can't tell anyone. Not even you"

"Drake Parker, you know what you are?"

"What?" Drake said. Josh bent down to get something from under his bed. He picked up an orange foam finger and put it on.

"Number 1" Josh said, with a cheesy smile. Drake smiled and returned to his soda. "Look, I gotta go to work" Josh said getting up and putting on his new gold jacket. "I'll see you later"

"Hey, Josh" Drake said. Josh stopped in the doorway and looked at Drake. "Thanks, man" Josh smiled and walked out.

It was two months since Bill had escaped from prison. The police hadn't found him yet but everything calmed down as time passed by. Drake was signed up to perform a gig on Saturday night and Josh was, of course, going to be there. Drake was a lot happier now. Everybody had forgotten about Bill Parker escaping from prison seeing as he made no appearance and had left well alone.

It was Saturday evening. Drake was packing his guitar and set out for this gig with Josh. Drake drove them there. There was no way Drake would let anyone drive his car.

Drake speedily turned the corners into the parking lot and messily parked in a space. Josh didn't really approve but didn't bother much to say anything, knowing Drake would ignore him anyway.

"Why so fast? You're not even late" Josh said as they got out of the car.

"I'm not?" Drake asked stopping halfway from the car to the entrance. "Wow. Well you know what they say: there's a first time for everything."

They both walked in and went backstage. Drake passed many hot girls and checked them out. Josh did too. He'd gained more confidence since that bet he and Drake had, even though his mum did help him out.

The gig was about to start. There were a few bands before Drake's but Josh was patient. Not like Drake. He was pacing to keep himself busy. He couldn't wait to get out there and show of his music and good looks.

"Up next, the fantastic songs from Drake Parker!"

"You're up man" Josh said.

"I know" Drake said putting on his guitar.

"Good luck" Josh said. Drake gave him a look of thanks as he and his band walked onstage. Josh looked out into the audience from backstage, making sure he couldn't be seen. He saw many teenagers there around their age. Although somebody else did catch his eye. A man in a blue tattered cap near the back. He had dark hair, slightly wrinkled skin which told Josh he was in his forties, he was tall and he stood out from the crowd. He was standing quite still unlike the crowd which were jumping up and down enjoying Drake's song. It was unusual for someone like him to be at a gig clearly for younger people. Josh had a hunch that this guy wasn't some stranger.

"So? What did you think?" Drake asked Josh just after they'd finished his songs and starting packing his things to leave. Josh continued to look into the crowd of people. He'd lost track of that man in the crowd but suspected he'd still be there. "Josh" Josh turned his head to look at Drake.

"Yeh?"

"What did you think?" Drake repeated.

"Uhh…it was good. Really good. Like all your other concerts" Josh said looking back into the crowd.

"You alright bro?" Drake asked.

"Yeh, I'm cool" Josh said.

"Ok. Let's go" Drake said, picking up his guitar. Josh followed Drake through and out of the exit. Drake and Josh were outside in the parking lot. Drake walked straight to the car and noticed Josh wandering around. He was looking for that man who'd been at the gig earlier. "Dude, what up with that? Quit hanging around, I'm tired"

"Ok" Josh said, still concentrating on looking around. He wandered back to the car as Drake started it up and waited for him to get in. As soon as Josh shut the door Drake reversed out of the parking space and sped up out of the parking lot, as he normally does. Josh looked out of the window for the whole journey. They pulled up the driveway and before getting out of the car Josh looked at the time. It was half past midnight.

"Right" Drake said when they got in. all the lights had been turned off. "I'm grabbing me a soda and then I'm going to bed. Want one?"

"Hmm?" Josh said. "Nah thanks"

"Are you alright?" Drake said coming just outside the front door after getting a soda.

"It's just…" Josh said. "Nah. Never mind"

"Ok" Drake said and walked past Josh to go upstairs. "Later"

"No parties" Audrey said.

"No leaving Megan alone at night" Walter said.

"No harassing you're sweet little sister"

"And definitely…"

"No bringing home dates" the parents chorused.

"Yes we know" Josh said, sitting on the sofa with Drake.

"Now I know you're destined for each other. You're saying the same things at the same time" Megan said.

"It's rehearsed." Drake said.

"What?" Josh asked.

"I've heard this so many times before they go away I don't even listen" Drake said.

"Well, you should" Audrey said.

"Remember the MTV Spring Break incident?" Walter said.

"What MTV…Spring Break…incident?" Drake said unconvincingly.

"We don't know about any…incident" Josh said not very believable.

"It's called, two police officers arrested us after we got home that day" Audrey said. "We know everything"

"Well thanks for telling us" Drake said.

"Look we're going to be gone for a couple of days." Walter said, walking from the sofa to the door with Audrey. "We want everything the way it is now"

"Actually" Audrey said, stopping halfway and looking back at the boys. "No, we don't"

"What?" Walter asked, puzzled.

"We want it tidier" Audrey said, giving a cheeky smile.

"Oh, come on" Drake complained.

"You're kidding" Josh grumbled.

"We are going, now" Walter said.

"Goodbye" Audrey said, about to walk out of the door before shouting back "Stay safe"

"And be good" Walter said and he took hold of the door handle and closing it, giving the brothers a smile before they left.

"This sucks" Josh said. "I can't believe they want the whole house tidy"

"Yeh I know" Drake said, and said before jumping out of his seat, "Good luck with that"

"Hey" Josh said, also standing up as Drake was walking to the staircase. He turned to look at Josh. "You're not gunna help me?"

"Why should we? The house is tidy anyway. Well, apart from our room" Drake said.

"Yeh, you're part of the room" Josh added.

"Later" Drake said and ran off upstairs.

Josh was about to call him back down but the phone rang. Josh sighed and knew he had to take it. He picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi. Is Drake Parker there?" said a deep but intimidating voice. Josh was not being very suspicious of this man quite yet but he found it odd someone who had an older voice calling for Drake.

"Who's calling please" Josh said

"Oh, just an old friend"

Josh caught on and had a strong hunch this man wasn't exactly a friend. He thought it was quite likely to be Drake's dad. "I'm sorry there is no Drake here. You must have the wrong number. Goodbye"

Josh hung up the phone, his heart beating faster than usual. He was sure it was Drakes dad. Who would say that if it wasn't?

It wasn't the last Josh would hear from him…

_I'm sorry its kind of a long intro before his dad's back but I wanna make it when you least expect it. Of course, his Dad's escaped so he has to make a dramatic entrance right? So what are you expecting? Find out next chapter. I promise!_


	3. Chapter 3

_I just want to say thanks for all of your reviews and alert thingys. I get emails like everyday and I didn't expect them and I was like woah! But thanks guys!!_

Drake waited. Bill was in the kitchen getting something that Drake didn't know about. He couldn't move. Both of his arms were tied to either side of the chair, so they were tightly pinned down and his feet were tied together. He quietly whimpered from pain after being constantly hit. He was forbidden to make any noise and knew that if he did then he would be beaten again. But Drake couldn't help it. The yells kept coming out from his throat every time he was hit. And every time he was hit it would get worse each punch and he would yell louder.

Bill came back with a cloth in his hands. He was obviously fed up of Drakes yells. He stood behind Drake and thrust the gag tightly in his mouth. Drake couldn't make another sound, which, at the time, had its advantages. The beatings wouldn't be so harsh.

Bill lowered down and looked Drake in the eye. "Someday, Drakey-boy, I will kill you." He said, menacingly. He stood up straight and Drake screwed up his eyes, preparing from his next thrashing. But Bill had finished punching him. Instead he walked out of the room, and appeared a few moments later, a leather whip in his hand. He had a set of them. He made out it was just a collection, but only two people knew what they were really for. Bill raised his whip-

Drake woke up. He wasn't ten years old anymore. He was in his bedroom; Josh was sitting on his bed. Something had woke him up suddenly, and it wasn't the dream.

It was the morning after Josh received that call. He kept going over the conversation in his head, worried if he was going to call again or do worse. Josh had sat up in bed as Drake slept, his snores often interrupting Josh's thoughts. Josh got irritated and eventually grabbed his alarm clock and threw it at him. It hit Drake and Drake made a loud snort of surprise and screamed as he sprang forward. He looked around confused and realised Josh had thrown the alarm clock at him.

"What'd you do that for?" Drake said, still half asleep.

"It's one o'clock in the morning." Josh said. "You won't sleep tonight if you carry on sleeping now"

"Yeh, well, you're still in bed. You're in you're pyjamas still" Drake said.

"I've been awake for ages" Josh said. "All night really"

"Why'd you stay awake all night?" Drake asked.

"Couldn't sleep" Josh said. "Had too much to think about"

"Oh yeh? Like what?" Drake said, reaching over to pick up the alarm clock Josh threw at him.

"Doesn't, doesn't matter" Josh said.

"Alright" Drake said, sitting back up. "Oh and Josh" Josh looked at Drake and Drake threw his alarm clock back at him. "I'm gunna smash that thing if you leave it near me"

It was the evening after. Drake and Josh were sitting on the sofa, Josh's face covered in shaving cream. Megan had finished another one of her daily routines. Drake was watching the TV and Josh was reading a book and eventually Drake asked:

"Aren't you gunna wash that off?"

"No, it'll keep coming all day" Josh said.

"Oh right" Drake said. The doorbell rang and Megan came down the stairs to answer it. She smiled.

"Look who's home" she yelled and walked into the living room followed by her parents who were wet from the storm and were carrying loads of luggage.

"Oh hi" Drake said. "So what did you get me?"

"Well thanks" Audrey said. "No, welcome home. How was your time? What did you do?"

"You're right I'm sorry" Drake said. "So what'd you get me?"

Audrey rolled her eyes and bent down to rummage through her bags. "Well, for you Drake, we saw this book in a store"

"Oh great" Drake said. They know never reads so why'd they get him a book?

"No, no it's not what you're thinking" Walter said. "It's a music book. We know you like this band and it's got their music on it"

Audrey took it out and handed it to him. He looked on the cover and grinned.

"This is awesome, thanks mom, Walter" Drake said and he got up and headed on upstairs to play his guitar.

He sat on his bed and looked at the music. He read through it and tried it out on his guitar. He kept getting put off by a horrible chill and looked around to see what it was. Drake saw that the window was left open, probably because of Josh, and got off of his bed to close it. He pushed the window down but he stopped as soon as it hit the windowpane. He had a cold shiver down his spine and Drake froze. He saw the raindrops slowly edge towards the bottom of the window.

All of a sudden, horrible memories came back. Being tied to a chair, nearly beaten to death, the shouting, the hitting, the kicking, the belt, the whip, those scary eyes, waiting for his mother to come home but she never came, the constant excuses for the scars, always acting normal, the after-effects, the smell of fags and alcohol on his breath, the way he lingered around acting as though everything's fine, lying, telling him about the day he'll die, the death he'll die, telling him nobody wants him, saying nobody loves him, how weak and pathetic he was, he was the blame for doing bad at work, watching his mother leave from outside his bedroom window as the raindrops slowly edged towards the bottom of the window and Drake counted how many would drop before his dad came to collect him…

He remembered watching his reflection in the window, against the darkness of the night. His saw his own face and behind him, his fathers face. Drake stood still as he felt his dad's right hand on his left shoulder. That was when he knew it was starting.

And now Drake was 17 years old as he looked in the window. He could imagine his face there how it was before, smiling as he placed his hand on Drake's shoulder.

But there was a weight on his shoulder and it was too real to be his imagination. He looked closely and tried to take away his father from the window, but it stayed. Drake turned around and saw him, less than a foot away from him. He knocked Bill's hand away but he grabbed Drake's shoulders tightly and pushed him against the wall.

"What are you gunna do, Drake?" he said and a loud whisper and a big grin on his face. "Eh?"

Drake struggled but Bill pulled him forwards and slammed him back on the wall. Drake was too petrified to say anything, or do anything. It had come as such a shock. All of those flashbacks had only lasted seconds before. He didn't know what to do.

"How about you come with me, eh?" Bill said again. "Get reacquainted?"

Drake didn't say anything. He let out vocal breaths as he tried to get away. His dad was too strong. Bill just chuckled at him.

"Can't even cry for help can you? You're just too shocked" he said. He took his hand away from Drakes shoulder and grabbed his lower jaw, shaking and squishing his face. "You're…weak, pathetic. You'll never be a man. You'll never be a real man. You're gunna die soon, Drakey-boy. "

"No!" Drake yelled. He raised his feet, being held up by Bill and pushed him away, with a great amount of force. Bill fell back as Drake fell down. Drake started to get up and run at the same. But Bill saw him and caught his ankle.

"Help!" Drake screamed, as Bill grabbed around the chest and dropped him on the sofa. He pushed Drakes head into the sofa, smothering him with the cushions. Drake could fell his foot on his neck, pinning him down. Bill grabbed his wrist and brought it behinds Drakes back, bringing it into an arm lock. He held his arm there and grabbed Drakes other wrist. Drake couldn't see anything. Drake could feel his wrists being pushed and tied together. He struggled but he was already defeated. Bill lifted Drake up, and brought him back by the window.

"Mom! Dad! Help!" Drake screamed and loud as he could for their attention. He continued to call but Bill brought out a gun and shot it across the room to make Drake shut up.

"What on earth…" Audrey said, when Drake started shouting. Then everybody heard it was in terror and it was urgent. They all knew something was wrong.

"Drake?" Josh called, standing up. Then they heard a gunshot and they all jumped. But one more thing scared them. Drake had stopped shouting. "Drake!" Josh yelled, being the first one up the stairs and into his own bedroom. His family close behind him, yelling too, he opened the door fast and stopped. Audrey ran in and gasped.

"Oh my god!" she screamed. Drake was standing there, Bill behind him Drakes hair in his hands keeping his head back. "Bill!"

"Allo, Audrey" Bill said.

"What are you doing here? Take your hands off my son" Audrey shrieked at him.

"Look" Josh said calmly. "There's no need for anyone to get hurt"

"You're right" Bill said. "But it doesn't mean they won't"

"If you leave now" Josh said. "If you just go, we won't call the police"

"And how do I know you won't do that?" Bill said. "I don't believe a word you say"

"Please" Josh said.

"I'm calling the police" Walter whispered to Josh but Bill heard him.

"No one moves" he said, bringing his gun to Drake chin, "or his brain gets blown"

"Bill!" Audrey yelled. She tried to get over to them but Walter stopped her. Bill chuckled and looked at Megan who was standing with Josh.

"Hello, Megan" he said, a big grin on his face. "Didn't think you'd see your daddy again, did you?" Megan stayed quiet. "And I haven't got the hell who you are." He said looking at Josh. his eyes moved from Josh to Walter. "I know you. Aren't you that annoying weather guy?"

"L-look just let my son go" Walter said.

"Your son? _Your _son?" he chuckled. "As I recall, he's the one with _my_ genes"

"Just let him go" Josh said. "Please"

Bill looked around and looked that the light bulb. "Shut the door. Now!"

Walter, being the closest to the door, shut it. Bill pointed the gun to the light bulb and shot it. It suddenly went dark and everybody was yelling, apart from Bill. Drake had started yelling, but then he stopped. Everybody panicked in the darkness. Megan was the only who thought sense at the time. She made her way through the darkness, past everyone else to the door. She opened it as let in light from the hallway. Everybody looked around. Bill was gone, and so was Drake.

* * *


End file.
